The increase in processing power computer systems has ushered in a new era in which information is accessed on a constant basis. One response has been to distribute processing requests across multiple nodes or devices. A distributed architecture allows for more flexible configurations with respect to factors such as speed, band-width management, and other performance and reliability parameters.
A distributed architecture may support multiple sub-networks with different network interface configurations. Problems may arise for administrators who manage sub-networks with multiple network interfaces across a distributed architecture.
Because of the foregoing challenges and limitations, there is an ongoing need to improve the manner in which nodes of a distributed architecture are configured in network interfaces. Additionally, there is an ongoing need, generally, to improve the manner in which sub-networks are configured, whether such sub-networks include a clustered node of computers, multiple network interfaces on a single computer, or a clustered node of computers with multiple network interfaces.